qarethfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1 - The Colosseum.
'''Riggs Journal -''' Well, I made it into the Colosseum with the Oracle, he is a bit weird, seems friendly though, always acts like he is being tortured, looks constantly pissed off. Maybe that is just be cause he is a Orc.... wait, was that racist? Crap! Anyway! Made it to our seats, I stole some gold off some poor sod on my way from a bathroom, bought food and tons of rum with the previously mentioned poor sod's money! Gave it out to everyone sitting around us, there was a wild elf bard, part fox I think, she looked well traveled, if not a bit scrawny. Ohh and a nice ranger, she looked like she could hold her own in a fight, bet she is great at finding things in the forest, she is a wild elf after all! Wait was that racist too? Bleh, there was also a little dwarf, weird guy, tried to steal my rum! Right out of my hands! Like I wouldn't notice, no one steals from Riggs without her notice! ''('''Reminder''', find misplaced flint & steel).'' As the races went on, a big fight broke out, still not sure what happened, but looked important! Zhong, me, and everyone we handed food out too, started to move away from the fighting, decided it would be best to stick together! Just as the group was leaving I heard the sound of cannons. I may have been a little intoxicated, and we may have been a bit to far from port to be attacked from sea! But I swore it was the Imperial Navy! We fumbled down the stairs and made it to the exit of the Colosseum only to be met by some pansy little mercs who thought they could stop a ranger, an angry orc, and a lovely privateer such as myself! Oh, and the others too. Anyway! Point is they were wrong, better than that, they were dead wrong! I mean, the bard took a knife to the shoulder, and the dwarf tried to run away, and tripped over a halfling, into some caltrops, then ran off crying and bleeding, but the mercs didn't fare so well. They were trying to rig the exit so no one would make it out, tons of gunpowder! The bard wanted me to help get some of it down! I told her the halfling (the only surviving, and conscious idiot still around) could get the barrels down himself! I would have loved to get my hands on that gunpowder, but some asshole shot the keg, the whole thing went up! I would have '''died''' if I tried to help. ''('''Note to self''', never help people lift things).'' Still need to find that asshole that shot at us, I prefer to do the shooting, and as it seems he likes to waste gunpowder, might as well use some on him! = Key~ah's Adventures Overlord Oznak (the Ballsack) was not pleased with my gift of the spark maker, that the gunpowder lady allowed me to take, and tortured me for like 3 days, or something like that (4 minutes in truth). When he finally was bored with me, he once again banished me to the Material Plane. I appear with the orc again (I'm glad to be around people who accept me). However, everyone decided that they wanted to go into a filthy city. I manage to walk past the hateful people (city guard) who are too dumb to look down and discover me, and find myself once again bored inside the confines of this habitat. I walk around the place and find nothing of interest until one building had a very pretty bottle of fermented grape fluid, and, me knowing of someone who likes such fluid, I decided to give that bottle to the gunpowder lady as thanks for giving me the spark maker (even if Oznak didn't like it). After searching the city for an hour with my Retched Beast (a wolfhound that I befriended in the woods). I found the gunpowder lady in a large gathering idiots who are making a lot of noise about some horses that keep making a left turn. She seemed pleased with the fluid that I handed her and emptied the bottle instantly. Eventually, something happened that my two friends (the orc and the gunpowder lady) didn't like so they decided to leave. I was happy to be away from the shouting that was ever growing louder, and left with them. On our way out there were some people who didn't want my friends to leave. I normally would have just walked out at this point, but my friends seemed just as eager as I to leave, so I decided to help them out by stabbing one of oppressors with my tail. After we left the large oval enclosure there was a magnificent explosion behind us... I must remember to add that to the exploits of my good friend Duri’k Ogluk Baul the Goblin King, in order to enhance his ruling power. ''Other characters views to be added.'' =